Prophecies Unfolding
by hopefulromantic13
Summary: A prophesy is fulfilled and a new journey begins for the So Weird gang. Jack/Annie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own So Weird or any of its characters.

Pairing: Jack/Annie

Summary: A prophesy is fulfilled and a new journey begins for the so weird gang.

Physical world

Dream World

-----------------------------------------------------

Annie was sitting in abed of flowers listening to the voice, who had been a constant in all of her dreams lately, as he told her of a prophesy. The prophesy said, "And there will come a time when the chosen one and her protector will be revealed. She will be the protector of the spiritual world and the most powerful being in the physical world. Her protector will also be her soul mate and must stay on guard for there will be other men who will stop at nothing to make her their own and many evil beings would destroy her to pass through to the spirit world. The one will also be watched over by a guardian animal spirit that will assist her protector in keeping her safe. Do not be fooled by the chosen ones small size, however, for she is destined to accomplish many great things." Once the voice had finished his retelling of the prophesy, Annie saw a scene of two people standing on a battlefield. These two people were holding each other in a gentle caress, almost as if they were afraid of loosing each other. One was a woman held in the embrace of the other, she was short and extremely small and delicate looking. She had long blonde hair that flowed down to a spot just beneath her shoulder blades. The other was a man who kept his arms wrapped protectively around the woman as if to assure himself that she was indeed alive and beside him. He had short dark hair and was average height for a man, around 6'1" maybe, he had a muscular build that clearly showed he took care to work out and exercise often. This man looked like one to be reckoned with, like someone who knew how to take care of and defend those he loved as well as himself. The two were faced away from Annie hiding their faces from her view, making it impossible to tell who they were. Just as they were about to turn around….

--------------------------------------------------------

" Annie, hey Annie, are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep, again!" Said Jack.

"I'm fine Jack I just had that strange dream again. The one about the prophesy that I researched the other day." She replied. "You know Annie, as much as it pains me to say this to you, maybe your dreaming about it because you're supposed to find the one." Jack stated with a sigh. Annie resisted the urge to laugh, Jack had become slightly more accepting of her "weirdness" over the past few years. He had gained that sense of open-mindedness by taking quite a few martial arts classes and now he could beat everyone when wrestling and he got along better with Annie and Fi, his sister who was currently attending college in Hope Springs with her boyfriend, Clu. "You know Jack that's exactly what I was thinking." Annie said to Jack who groaned loudly. "Here we go again." Jack sighed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annie had finally convinced Jack that he should go with her to research the prophesy, the town that their tour had stopped in had an enormous library, by playing on his sense of chivalry. She had played the damsel in distress card on him and asked him what he would do if she were attacked and didn't make it because she couldn't fight and Jack wasn't with her. Jack, having taken numerous self defense and martial arts classes, had taken it upon himself to defend her. "Annie, have you found anything yet?" Jack asked for what had to be the thousandth time. "Still the same Jack, that the chosen one should be around 18 years old and her protector is 21 years old. So, basically that their around our age." She replied while she stood to stretch and rolled her eyes at the same time. "Jack, I'm going to go get a drink out of the vending machine. Do you want anything?" she asked. "No, thanks though." Jack replied. Having made sure that Jack wanted nothing to drink, Annie made her way back to the vending machines which were by a small storage room that led to the outside. She dug in her pocket for her change and proceeded to select a strawberry flavored water to drink . Annie bent over to pick up the drink and as she was standing back up a man grabbed her from behind. One arm wrapped around her waist like a steel band, the other covered her mouth and served to cut off any sounds she might have made. Annie began kicking and screaming with all her might as the man dragged her into the small storage room. Once she was in, the man spun her around and back-handed her, splitting her lip open in the process. Annie fell backwards and hit the floor with a resounding crack as her head hit the floor. The minute she hit her head an agonizing headache began to form under the spot where she knew she would later have a bump the size of a very large egg. Annie let out a shriek of pain as the man took his opportunity to jump on top of her and pull her arms above her head. Annie tried to fight, but it hurt so bad. When he had jumped on her he had kicked the outside of her ankle and now it was twisted at an awkward angle where he was trying to pin down her legs. All thoughts ceased running through her mind, though, as she felt a hand begin to creep its way vengeance. Just as the man had managed to get his hand under her shirt, Jack came bursting into the room. What he saw made a brief flash of sheer rage cross his face. Jack tackled the man who was on top of Annie and began to fight him, putting to good use all of his training. At one point when it looked as though Jack was on the fast track to victory, the man gave him a swift uppercut and made a run for it. After he was sure that the man was gone, Jack turned to Annie who was still lying on the floor and ran to her side. "Are you okay?" Jack asked as he bent down to help Annie up. "I'll be fine just get me out of here." With that said, Jack helped Annie stand up. When her she put weight on her ankle, Annie faltered and began to sink back down to the ground with a cry of pain. Jack easily caught her and picked her up bridal style. He carried her out of the storage room and took her back to the bus where he could tend to her injuries uninterrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Jack had gotten back to the tour bus and made sure they were alone, he gently sat Annie down on the sofa and pulled out a first aid kit. He walked over to Annie. "Tell me exactly what happened so I know how you're hurt and how to handle this situation." Annie proceeded to explain to Jack how she had been caught unawares and that the man hadn't been interested in hurting her, but apparently in more physical wants. Fighting to keep hold of his calm, Jack started to clean the cut on Annie's lip.

"It just doesn't make sense Jack why would this guy grab me like that and not even try to get me out of the building. I mean isn't that the logical thing to do?....OWW!" Annie hissed as jack finished with the alcohol on her lip. "Sorry. You're right Annie and I think it has something to do with the prophecy. I have a hunch about at least part of it, but we'll have to do some more research before I can be sure. This time, though, I think we'll stick to the internet." Jack said. Jack carefully checked out the back of her head where a large knot had already formed and decided that there was little chance of injury so for now, he'd give Annie some pain medication and if there were any bad signs in the future, then he would take her to the doctor.


End file.
